TT 20: Issue 4: X1
by Spydr22
Summary: Issue Four of Teen Titans 2.0 is here! The first part in a three-issue-story line, in the aftermath of the test, the team is assigned their 1st mission. Naturally there's more Robin and Spidey drama. As for the villain, read and find out.
1. Disclaimer

**Titans 2.0**

**NOTE: These adventures take place in a fan-made comic universe in which the DC and Marvel universe co-exist. Some characters are altered. Due to said alterations, these characters may or may not have different origin stories. **

**ALSO NOTE: This fan fiction contains elements from various DC and Marvel comics that I think work well together. Not to mention a few OC's that are/take on the identity of some popular heroes. So I hope no one takes offence to this or anything. This is purely for entertainment. Most characters belong to Marvel or DC and I give them full credit. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Titans 2.0**

**Story Arc 1: Titans Go!**

**Issue 4: X****1**

**12:07 P.M.**

**New York, New York**

**August 8, 2011 (Mon)**

**Triskelion II**

**Room: 004**

**"****Meori buteo balggeut kkaji majneun keh****," sang Jade, perfectly harmonizing with the K-pop blaring in her ears. She continued to sing as she put the finishing touches on her room's new security system. As the system began to boot, she stepped back hoping that her finished work would give her a sense of pride. Disappointingly, she felt nothing. **

_**Well Jade, **_**she thought to herself. **_**Not only did you just single-handedly put together a security system from scratch but you're officially the leader of the Junior Justice League. The Big U of the Underage Ultimates. But yet, you feel nothing?...Maybe I'm not cut out for the Robin stuff. I'm pretty sure that the Grayson kid had everything covered. I should have just stayed my ass in-"**_

**"All Titans report to the briefing room," rang Coulson's voice over the PA system. **

_**Go time,**_** thought Robin, she quickly took out her headphones, put away her Wayne****5 ****, left her room, and sprinted down the hallway. She opened the elevator and stepped in. However, just as the elevator doors began to close, a hand caught one, causing it to open. **

**"Hey beautiful," smirked Flash, or more appearance-accurately, Durrann as he stood in the doorway in a Superman T-shirt and pj's. "Lookin' good. Almost as good as me."**

**"Just get in and stop flirting with me," said Robin with an eye twitch. With a wink, Durrann stepped into the elevator and pressed the 'Doors Close' button. "And why aren't you in-"**

**CLANK! Just as the elevator doors began to close, Cap's shield wedged itself in between them causing them to open again. Startled, Flash falls flat on his behind.**

**"Way to make and entrance roomie," said an annoyed Flash as he stood up and dusted himself off. Cap didn't respond. He couldn't her him as he entered the elevator wearing a white T-shirt, sagging his pj's, and his ear buds on full blast. **

**"Why I oughta," said Durrann raising a fist.**

**"JUST PRESS THE BUTTON," yelled Robin. **

**"Fine," said Flash, "Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch." As Durrann reached for the 'Doors Close' button he is zapped by a stream of electricity. He falls to the floor with his hair standing up like quills. "SERIOUSLY," wined Flash. "Hair like this doesn't grow on trees you know!? WHO DID TH-"**

**"I'm sorry," interrupted Static as he and Storm entered the elevator. But he wasn't apologizing to Flash. He was addressing Storm who hadn't said a word to the kid since he was thawed out. "I'm sooooo sorry. It was just a slip of the tongue." **

**"Hello team," said Storm with a smile as she waved to everyone but Static. "How's everyon-"**

**"FORGET THAT," said Durrann pointing to his now-spiky hair. "WHICH ONE OF YOU LIGHTNING RODS DID THIS TO MY HAIR?"**

**Storm stuck her nose in the air and pointed at Static. "It must have been that sorry excuse for a friend of ours." **

**"Sorry excuse for a-," said Static. He couldn't believe his ears. "I was holding the elevator open for you!"**

**"Oh," said Flash, "You couldn't have used your hands? Or even that trashcan lid that you fly on?" **

**"Was I talking to you," retorted Static. "And furthermore, it's not a trashcan lid! Besides," he continued with a smirk, "I think the hair is an improvement. It takes attention away from that face of yours." **

**"What did you say," asked Flash. **

**"Did I stutter," replied Static. An argument between Flash and Static erupted. as the yelling continued, Cap's music could be heard thumping in his ear. Storm just rolled her eyes and muttered rude things about Static under her breath.**

**Robin pushed the "Doors Close" button and the elevator doors began to close. **_**Idiots, **_**she thought. **


	3. Chapter 2

**12:12 P.M**

**As the team emerged from the elevator into the briefing room. Flash and Static's argument came abruptly to a halt as they laid eyes on a silent and furious Agent Coulson.**

**"Robin," he said. "I summoned you and your team here 5.2 minutes ago. I understand that this is your first mission but as leader, you are responsible for making sure that you all arrive in no less than 1.5 minutes. And furthermore...," here, Coulson paused. He squinted his eyes and examined the team for a moment. "Robin," began Couslon. "Why isn't your team in costume?" At this, Robin's eyes widened as she looked around and noticed for the first time that she was the only one suited up. **

**"Yeah bird brain," said Durrann jokingly. "What's with that? You didn't sleep in that thing did you?"**

**"Silence Flash," jabbed Coulson, "You all should be here in costume when you receive missions."**

**"Mission sir ?" asked Robin. **

**"Yes," said Coulson. "Now that a leader has been officially chosen it's time to begin the Titans 2 initiative. But first," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket and tossed his cell phone to Robin. "Get you team in here." **

_**But, **_**thought Robin as she looked back at her teammates puzzled. **_**They're all he-**_**She stopped mid-thought as she realized who was absent from the group of teenage heroes. **_**Parker!**_

**Meanwhile...**

**1****st ****National Stark Bank **

**Manhattan, New York**

**Aaaaiiiiieeeeeeee!**

**The teller of the 1st National Stark Bank screamed in terror as an explosion sends her flying across the room. Luckily, she is caught in a web by none other than Spider-Man. **

**"Hey hey Herman," said the webbed wonder, " Watch where you point that thing." Herman ****Schultz, The Shocker, was attacking the bank. **

**"Now," said Spider-Man as he dodged multiple blasts from Shocker. "As I was saying, then Flash comes out of nowhere and gets me with a cheap shot! Now does that seem fair to you?"**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP," screamed Shocker as he blasted another pulse at Spider-Man. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT AUBOUT YOUR LITTLE TE-" **

**SMACK! Spider-Man planted his fist into Shocker's face. Herman rolled with the punch, recovered, and shot another blast at Spidey.**

**"I feel the same way," said Spider-Man as he leapt to the ceiling, avoiding Shocker's attack. He webbed two sacks of money from behind Shocker and flung them into the bank's safe. "I mean, I have more leadership potential than Robin and Flash put together!" Just then, Peter was caught off guard and blasted off of the ceiling by Shocker's energy pulse. He landed on the floor buried beneath rubble. "Good," coughed Spidey, "Good shot." **

**"You want my advice," said Shocker as he walked over to the save and retrieved the money. "Quit your fucking whining and grow a pair." Money in hand, Shocker made his way over to Spider-Man and pointed his vibration repulsor cannon at Parker's head. "You win some, you lose some, " said Shocker, "And you lost that test just like you're about to lose your life you little shit face." **

**Shocker's cannon made a humming noise as it prepared to blast. But just as Shocker was about to pull the trigger, a piece of rubble hit him in the back of the neck. **

**"GO AWAY," screamed a clerk as she stood up from behind a shattered desk "WE'VE BEEN HELD HERE FOR OVER AN HOUR . BOTH OF YOU JUST GET OUT!"**

**An annoyed Shocker quickly turned around. "Who the hell do you think you're talkin to you little bi-"**

**"She's right you know Herman," said Spider-Man. As Shocker began to turn back to Spider-Man he was greeted by a fist. "Thanks for the advice though," Peter said as Shocker fell to the ground unconscious. "Sorry miss, that took a little longer than usual." **

**"Don't give me that shit," snapped the angry clerk. "I've seen you clock this guy in less than a minute on YouTube. You just toyed with him while you went on about your personal life. Just get out." **

**"Yeah," replied a guilty Spider-Man "Sor-"**

**"JUST GO." With that, Peter leaped through the bank's new skylight and swung away.**


	4. Chapter 3

**1:30 P.M**

**Triskelion II**

**Peter Parker entered the team's living room with his hands behind his head and heavy thoughts on his mind. **_**Why did you run rings around Herman just to vent, **_**he asked himself. **_**People could have gotten hurt. Of all the irresponsible-**_** Peter's spider sense went crazy and he leapt to the ceiling in the blink of an eye. From the ceiling Peter looked below to see Robin emerging from the shadows and catching a returning Robin-rang. **

**"What the hell," yelled Peter as he dropped from the ceiling. "You just tried to kill me!"**

**"I knew you'd avoid it," replied Robin calmly as she put away her weapon.**

**"So," said Peter. "Does that give you permission to try and kill me?" **

**Robin looked into Peter's eyes. "Do you hate me Peter Parker," she asked.**

**"What are you talking abo-" began Peter but he was cut off by Robin's calm, monotonous, voice**

**"Answer the question Mr. Parker," she stated. "Do you hate me?" **

**"NO OK," yelled Peter, "I don't hate you! It's just that you kind of just tried to kill me! And I...wait," asked Peter. "How do you know my name?"**

**Robin smiled.**

**"Let's stay on subject Mr. Parker," said Robin as she began to slowly circle around Peter . " Now, you say that you don't hate me. Yet you leave the tower without notifying me, your leader. As a result of this, when we were called to a meeting with Agent Coulson about our 1st mission I looked like a fool. And then," she continued as she tossed Peter his cell phone. "You leave your means of communication in your room so that I am unable to reach you. Finally, you show up more than an hour later in civilian clothes and lounge around. You say you don't hate me but with all this disrespect, I can't help but feel hated. So I ask again," said Robin, stopping behind Peter and whispering in his ear "Do you hate me Peter?" **

**"No," said Peter dropping his head "I'm just-"**

**"Being pissy about the test," inserted Robin. **

**"Yeah," admitted Peter.**

**"So irresponsible," whispered Robin placing her hands on Peter's shoulders. "What would Uncle Ben think?"**

**Peter's eyes widened in horror as he remembered that cold night at Liz Allen's party, and as he remembered his uncle's last words. **

**"How can you do that to May," Uncle Ben asked Peter. He had run away that night after an argument at home. "You're fifteen years old, Peter," said Ben. "And with all the tragedy in our family? To leave like that . Really Peter, how can you do that to the woman?"**

**"I," replied Peter. "Don't know." **

**"What's going on with you lately," asked a deeply concerned Uncle Been. He was like a father to Peter and to hear his voice like this brought an indescribable guilt and pain to Peter. "Something's going on. This isn't you." **

**"I don't know," repeated Peter. **_**I really don't Uncle Ben, **_**Peter thought. **_**I wish I could tell you. I've tried a hundred times but I just don't know. **_

**"Oh Peter," said Ben. "You're such-Really you're such a good kid. Such a bright-No, more than bright you're as smart as they come. And this-this is just stupid. You know your father, God rest his soul...Your father had a philosophy that he held to pretty strongly and it's one that served him very, very well. He believed that if there were things in this world that you had to offer, things that you did well-better than anyone else...things that you could do that helped people or made people feel better about themselves...well he believed that is wasn't just a good idea to do those things... He believed it was your responsibility to do those things. Don't try to be something else. Don't try to be less. Great things are going to happen to you and your life Peter. Great things. And with that will come Great responsibility. Do you understand? Great responsibility." **

**For a moment, Peter was silent. Tears of rage and confusion began to stream down his face. **

**"My father," said Peter. "If he knew so much...THEN WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Peter took off and ran down the sidewalk. That was the last time he ever saw his uncle alive. **

**"Yes Uncle Ben," said Peter as he fell to his knees sobbing. "I understand." **

**To Be Continued**


End file.
